White Strength Seal
by Saka Tikoto
Summary: Heels furiously clicked and clacked down the hallway of the police department. As she began signing the release forms, she turned to her daughter. "This is the last straw, Sakura." Said girl frowned and tried explaining herself, but her mother would have none of it. "Oh, wait 'till your dad hears about this," Sakura sighed. She didn't even do anything wrong! [prev. She's Different]
1. Chapter 1

Heels clicked and clacked down the hall furiously, a tall woman walking down the hall, being escorted by a cop. She came up to a holding cell and looked at her daughter, giving her the most disappointed look she could muster, before she began signing the release forms. "This is the _last_ straw, Sakura."

Said girl had pink hair held up in a loose but high ponytail, horizontal bangs stopping just above her thin pink eyebrows. In her hair was a black bandana, tied as if it were a headband, the knot in the front. Her ears were noticeably pierced many times, spikes in place and gauged. Her nose was cute and upturned. She had pale skin, and black thick and long eyelashes curtained big beautiful emerald eyes morphed with teal. She was about 5'3 and petite, and wore a white t-shirt that was baggy and stopped above her naval, showing her belly button piercing. For pants, she had red boxers and dark, denim skinny jeans sagging with a black buckle belt. On her feet were red vans. "But it wasn't-"

"Yes, it _was _vandalism. Wait 'till your father hears about this." Her mother was tight lipped as they walked out of the police station; not even bothering to comment on her daughter's ridiculous taste in clothing. Sakura trailed behind her mother Mebuki Haruno quietly, her eyebrows furrowed. They got into the car and made their way back home, too slowly for Sakura. It was too much of a long drive for Sakura; ignoring her mother's rantings about what she did. "You used to be such a good child. You aren't the same Sakura! You are a trouble maker and I can't tolerate this anymore."

"So what are you going to do? _Send _me away?" Sakura bit, glaring at her mother with hard, doe like eyes. Her mother had a twinkle in her eyes that Sakura didn't like, so she stared back up at the passing clouds in the bright blue sky. "The year is half over, it's not like you can anyway."

Her mother smirked, humming as they pulled into the driveway. Glaring at her mother as she got out of the car, she slammed the door behind her and dragged herself inside, walking past her father without a single look.

Sakura stayed in her room as her mother talked with her father, obviously about her. "It's just getting out of hand-! I don't know what to do with her anymore." Her mother complained, face palming. Kizashi Haruno agreed and continued to read the news paper.

"Well, I've read about a new disciplinary school a few weeks back. Actually, I read about it in the paper. It's in the next town over; only an hour drive from here. It's in the middle of Ame and Konoha. Apparently, Konoha's Board of Education worked together with Ame's, and they made a disciplinary school. The school has a high education rate since both of them have the best education systems in all the counties." he said. "And they have strict codes of conduct."

"It sounds good to me. Call them." Mebuki said as she got up, walking over to the stove and pulling a pot onto one of the burners. She got out some things and began throwing them into the pot. Soup from the night before, being heated up.

"Sakura!" Mebuki called. She heard her only child trudge down the stairs, coming in the kitchen and staring at her mother.

"What?"

"Time for dinner. Sit down." her mother called, glancing up at her. Sakura stared at her, sitting herself down as a bowl of soup was placed in front of her. She leaned back into her seat, her gaze flickering from her mother's to look down at the soup place in front of her. She wasn't really thinking about the soup, though. More so what her mother was thinking about earlier.

The poor pinkette watched her usually goofy father as he dialed a number on his phone and held it up to his ear. She knew it rang a few times before someone actually cared to pick up the phone. "Yes, hello?" He began. "I'd like to enroll my daughter into your school. ...How much would that be? ...Oh. Perfect. Well, when is the soonest I can send her? ...Tomorrow? Is it the beginning of a new semester or something? ...No? ...Oh, oh, I see. Okay, thank you so much. I will call that number later. ...Yeah, thanks, bye."

Sakura was enraged, her face flaming red. She got up and violently pushed her chair back, turning and storming up the stairs. The sound of the chair scraping against the floor didn't stop her from being so dramatic. She wanted them to know how she felt about this, damn it!

She didn't want to go to some strict school for stupid idiots who don't know how to act!

She liked the high education she was given!

To her, there was no school better than Konoha Academy. They taught her everything and she craved the knowledge. She probably wouldn't even be taught anything at that _other_ school.

Now she wasn't even hungry. Her mind was miles away from that bowl of soup she had left cold on the table. How could they do something like this to her? She was their princess, damn it!

"Wow, I can't believe your parents are actually doing that," said Ino, looking to Sakura with a frown on her face pretty face. "I thought they loved you too much to even think about it."

"Yeah, you thought. Apparently they don't care enough for me to graduate from one of the best schools. How am I supposed to be one of the best doctors in the world if I can't even graduate from one of the best schools in the world?- And what if they see that I graduated from a school for rotten kids, anyway!?" Sakura complained, throwing a folded shirt in her suitcase.

"Oh contraire, my friend. I've actually looked the school up in my phone, and since Amegakure also has one of the best reputations for their education system, they are competing with Konoha and Ame Academy." Tenten said, throwing some shoes into her best friend's suitcase.

"It's still a discipline school." Sakura shot back. Why would she want some disciplinary school to be on her resume? How was she going to get a job? They wouldn't want some bad acting person working with them! Quickly, Sakura continued on.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much.. Can you believe it? I'm going to be in the next town over- that's an hour drive!" Sakura shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air. Her face was getting all red with anger.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan. Everything will be fine; I promise." Hinata smiled, placing a hand on Sakura's back. Sakura stared at the carpet for a second, sighing. "Besides, we can still see you for the annual sport festivals our schools hold. And then we can visit and stuff, because my father is getting me a car on my birthday, and I already have my license.." Hinata was like an angel to her - she always managed to cheer her up a little.

"Hinata-chan, we all have our licenses." Ino giggled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder before she placed Sakura's laptop in one of her suitcases. Hinata blushed a pretty red and scratched the back of her neck.

"Y-yeah.."

They all laughed some, and when they were finished with putting Sakura's things into her suitcase, they did a group hug. "We're gonna' miss you, Sakura." Ino said, squeezing Sakura with her left arm. Sakura squeezed them back.

"I'm going to miss you guys too.."

Sakura lay in her bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd make any friends at her new "school." The pinkette was pretty awkward at first, but if you really got to know her then she was a wild party.

She loved to do many things. She liked watching movies, drawing, playing computer games and learning historic things that have happened. Japanese History was even her favorite class, and there was a rare time that she'd even get B's. Always A's. Then, next to that class, there was Japanese. She loved learning how to correct her grammar even better than it was; and she loved reading. They always allowed them to read once they finished their work. Sakura _loved_ to read.

But.. would they do that at her new school? Or would they just pile even more work on her shoulders than before..?

Turning on her side and gripping her covers, she stared at the flashing red colors of her alarm clock. It was scheduled for her to wake up at three thirty, and it was only twelve. She wouldn't be able to wake up anyway. Sighing, she turned back over and stared out of her window and up at the black sky, stars shining as much as they could in a town like hers. The town's lights at night were never too bright.

Sighing for the fiftieth time that night, she got up and walked around in her room tiredly. What would she do? She was so bored..

Sakura woke up, half of her body slung off of her bed. Fisting her hand and rubbing her eyes of crust, she slowly maneuvered her way off of the bed without falling on her face and slowly stood, feeling a bit groggy. Her alarm had blared and she turned it off, stretching afterwards. Her morning consisted of brushing her teeth, taking a shower, throwing on her clothes from yesterday, and then dragging her things down stairs. It took a while, but she managed. Luckily, she was granted three waffles when she hopped into the car - courtesy of her mother.

"You get your skateboard?" asked her father. Luckily her father knew she'd have a fit and order them to bring it back to her if she forgot it. Sakura sighed, unbuckling herself and walking to the side of her house, picking up one of her prized possessions. Apparently, she had almost forgotten her baby. Her lovely prized posession.

Soon enough, Sakura found herself back in the car and pushed the skateboard aside, buckling herself in.

The girl stared up at the sky, watching as rain drops hit her window. She frowned. Don't get her wrong: the girl loved storms and the rain and what not, but it just matched her mood right now. She didn't even get what she did so wrong; okay, she painted a giant frog on one of the walls of the school, but that was their school's mascot! What is so wrong with that? It looked fine, either way. She didn't understand why they had to wash it off. -And that's another thing; she didn't even know _how_ they got it off.

In her haze of thoughts, she hardly noticed it when they drove past big silver gates and down a long driveway with cherry blossom trees that were soon to bloom. Spring was only a month away. She looked out the window as they drove around a giant fountain; there were three buildings! The one in the middle was the largest, having four floors, while the other two only had three. Her eyes widened some; the place was more beautiful than she thought it to be. Isn't this supposed to be a school for delinquents? Do they put them in their place or something?

Sakura got out of the car with her skateboard, her phone in her back pocket. Her mother and father got out of the car, and as her mother hugged Sakura goodbye, her father took her things out of the trunk for her. He gave her a hug and her parents hopped back in their car, making their merry way home. Sakura frowned and watched the car disappeared from behind the now closed, shining gates. They were happy they could finally dump her off somewhere, hunh? She bet they were.

Her frown deepened. Sakura slung her backpack on her shoulders and grabbed her two large suitcases, and with slight struggle, made her way inside of the main building (what she assumed, anyway) and wandered around until she found the main office. The door was already propped open luckily, so she walked in without a problem. The woman behind the desk looked up through her glasses, her pitch black hair up in a high braid. "Can I help you?"

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. Yes, of course. That's why she was in here. Pfft. '_Can I help you?' _Sakura mocked. No, really? Of course! Has that woman _seen _any other female with pink hair? Did she not get a clue at her luggage she was kind of struggling with? "I'm a new student." Sakura stated, her tone not matching her thoughts. The woman just nodded.

"Your name." The woman - Sakura looked down to see a name tag on her desk. Ms. Horo - demanded. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and wanted to glare at the woman. Who was she to demand things of her? She was almost eighteen, damn it!

"_Sakura_ Haruno." The pinkette mustered. The girl was always one to get angry easily. She had the shortest temper in the pack.

"Okay, Sakura," The woman began, clicking a few things on that _stupid_ little mouse of hers and typing away on that _stupid_ little keyboard of hers. "Here is your schedule and room key. Your uniform will be on your desk in your room." She opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out a silver card with numbers and a name written neatly on it. She then grabbed something from the printer and handed both the key and the paper to Sakura at the same time.

Sakura grabbed the key and paper and shoved them in her jeans pocket. She was wearing the same exact thing as yesterday. Hell, she didn't know any of these people so she doubted they saw her. Besides, she was in the police station all day yesterday. And who cared about first impressions? Who would she impress in this hell hole, anyway?

She made her way out of the main building and into what she assumed to be the female dorm. It had a female sign on the right of the double doors, so she just entered it. Obviously it was the female dormitory.

Making her way to the elevators, she quickly entered it and took a glance at her room key card, and then pressed the button for the third floor. Once the doors opened, she began her search for her dorm room. She found it at the other end of the hall.

She swiped the card in the door and then opened it once the little light turned green. With little struggle, she dragged her suitcases inside. Finally she got to drop them- they were so heavy!

Looking around, Sakura noted that the walls were a pretty pastel blue, the carpet a light gray color. It kind of reminded her of the sky. There was a white couch towards the center that faced an oak coffee table, and behind the coffee table was a flat screen TV that Sakura adored. Then there was a small archway, and she could tell that it was a small kitchen, and next to her was the bathroom. The wall she faced had pretty bay windows, looking out to the fountain. It was covered by white laced curtains. The wall to her right had two bedrooms.

She assumed the one on the left was hers, since the door on the right was locked. Walking through her door, her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was pretty. The walls were a pastel green color, while the carpet was still gray. There was a large, sleek brown dresser to her left in front of a large window, a full sized bed pushed against the wall in front of her, and then a sleek brown desk with drawers and a black lamp. A closet was just beside her bed. Smiling some, she furrowed her eyebrows and set her suitcases down. This room was.. acceptable.

She unpacked everything. The clothes went in the dresser, her school supplies were in her desk's drawers, her laptop was plugged in and on top of her desk, her bed was made (and the uniform set aside), her posters hung and her picture frames on her dresser. Sakura hoped to hang a flat screen on the wall if she could buy one.. Maybe the principal would let her get one if she was good enough..?

She rolled her eyes. Never was she good enough.

With a sigh, the pinkette quickly dressed into her uniform and tossed her clothes into her pink laundry basket beside her desk that she hadn't bothered to point out and observed herself in the uniform. The skirt ended at her finger tips, while her socks ended at her knees. She had on a white silky blouse with Ame's insignia sewn above the breast pocket. Over that she wore a storm cloud gray tie and a black blazer. Her pastel pink hair was tied into that loose but high ponytail she loved, the black bandana with white intricate designs tied in her hair like a headband, knot in front. It showed off her many ear piercings, as usual.

A knock sounded at her door. "...Come in?" Sakura called, turning to see who would come into her room in the middle of the day. Quickly, the girl slipped on her new black penny loafers.

"Hello," A baritone voice greeted. Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes now trained on a tall man with spiky orange hair and purple ringed eyes. It took her a moment to tear her eyes away from his own, only to see he had three piercings on the bridge of his nose, on each side and many ear piercings. He wore a tailored, expensive looking dark blue suit and a red tie with black dress shoes.

"Yes?" Sakura turned and grabbed her backpack, which she had already loaded up with her books and what not. Her schedule and room key were also placed in her backpack.

"I am to check up on you, and then escort you to your third period. You've already missed half the day." He said. Sakura nodded, inwardly apologizing for that. "Your schedule?" When he asked this, it was then Sakura noticed his snake bite piercings.

Quickly, the girl pulled it out of her backpack and handed it to him. He quickly scanned the contents of the paper with his hypnotic eyes before nodding, and began to lead her out of her dorm room. "The doors lock automatically behind you, so never forget your room key. You should also have your room mate's number just in case."

Sakura nodded, noting this and kept silent as he brought her to her first class- Advanced Placement Biology. It took a little while to get there, perhaps five minutes since they went through a maze of hallways, even if they were only on the first floor. When they got there, Pein knocked on the door. "What's your name?" Sakura got out, just before the door opened.

"Hello, Pein-san. Is this the student?" The bald, fat, and short man asked. Pein nodded and glanced at the short girl.

"This is Haruno, Sakura. Haruno-san, you have Tokohiro-sensei every other day for third period and the rest of first semester." Pein said, looking down at her with half lidded eyes.

"How am I supposed to get to my fourth period?" Sakura asked, her tone laced with concern. Pein handed her the schedule he previously held in his hands. She gracefully accepted the piece of paper.

"If you'd like, I can pick you up after class and show you. However, Tokohiro-sensei can also assign you someone to show you around the school." He said, standing straight once again. He was a well respected man, Sakura could tell without a doubt. He was also handsome.

"Is it alright if Tokohiro-sensei can assign me someone?" Sakura asked, an apologetic smile on her face. He seemed to be surprised for only a second- long enough for only Sakura to notice, before nodding.

"Of course." He said. Tokohiro-sensei laughed obnoxiously, snorting.

"Well, that's the first time you got rejected. By a girl, too!" Pein arched an eyebrow at the short man before giving Sakura and the teacher a short nod before turning.

"I will check up on you soon, Haruno-san." Sakura nodded and turned around, pushed inside of the room by the teacher.

"Class, this is Sakura Haruno. She is a new student and comes from Konoha Academy. Any questions?" He asked. A few people raised their hands.

The very first kid to raise his hand eyed her hair before asking his question. "Is that-"

Sakura's harsh, icy glare cut him off. She already knew what he was going to say. "_Yes_, it _is_ my natural hair color. Don't ask anymore about it!" She snapped. Oh, Sakura has had enough with being bullied about her pink hair. It pissed her off to no end- and, couldn't they tell? Her eyebrows were pink, too.

"You come from Konoha Academy?" One asked. Sakura looked to find a short male with glasses on his nose. Now, what was a nerd doing in this type of school? Ame wasn't the best town ever, and there weren't many schools around so his parents probably made up some bullshit just to get him in to this place for dimwits.

"Yes."

"How is their learning system?" He asked.

"Go and see for yourself." Perhaps it was a bit rude, but she didn't care. She didn't even want to be here at this stupid school. And to be nice, while she was at it. She hated it here. She didn't want to be friends with anyone at this place.

"Anymore questions?" Asked the teacher. No one raised their hands, so the teacher continued. "Go ahead and sit where you'd like. I trust there will be no problems with you talking."

Sakura walked to a seat to the right of the classroom and towards the back, next to a guy with messy, blood red hair and mahogany brown hues. He was pale, and maybe he was a few inches taller than her. He also had a very young, though handsome appearance to him.

She sat down, pulling out a notebook and a led pencil. She had already learned this lesson back in Konoha Academy a year ago. So, with a silent sigh, the girl began drawing a girl who fell asleep on her desk. Sakura made the hair long and flow beautifully. It was how she looked back when she was just a little shy girl everyone could push around. That all changed when she met Ino.

She felt the mysterious guy's eyes on her and glanced at him, her her hand that held the pencil pausing. They continued to stare at each other for a little while until he slowly slid his half-lidded eyes away, his chin resting on his palm. It was as if he were determining her worth as a person. Furrowing her eyebrows and slightly narrowing her eyes, Sakura went back to her drawing, and soon enough, class was over with.

"Sakura, Maki-kun can show you to your class. He volunteered." Sakura looked over to see a bulky boy puff his chest up, and Sakura took the moment to figure out that she was only the fifth female in this class out of ten. The whole class was made up of about thirty. For some reason, it felt important to sum all of her classmate's up.

Frowning, Sakura nodded and gathered her notebook and schedule in her arms. "I'm Maki." He grinned, holding a hand out to her. Sakura hesitantly placed a hand in his and shook it, before letting go. He seemed like an odd, yet cheerful persona to her.

"..Sakura." Replied the pinkette as they walked out of the room.

"What class do you have next?" Asked Maki, curiosity apparent in his eyes.

"AP Japanese History with Zoy-sensei." Replied the girl, glancing up at him. He had curly brown hair, a single piece always falling in between his eyes and pretty brown hues, and he was tan as well. She often saw females trying to catch his attention- it was obvious because every time after they did something, they glanced at him. Apparently, he was a heart throb.

"Okay, sweet. I have that class too!" He grinned down at her. Sakura wasn't exactly one to fall for looks, but so far this kid was okay personality wise.. _so _far.

Sakura didn't bother to reply, she only followed him. She saw other girls glaring harshly at her, probably with the intent to intimidate her. Sakura only smirked internally and kept her hardened eyes ahead. No female in this world could intimidate her. She used to be a street fighter, oh she knew no female could intimidate her after that one white trash girl. Sakura even managed to beat her as well, even though the girl had pulled a very dirty trick on her indeed. She used a rusted, poisoned nail on Sakura during the match, punching her on the cheek, but the effects were late, and Sakura had managed to beat the bitch.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to lead her to their next period, and soon enough they were across the school and on the third floor."Hey, Coach Zoy. This is Haruno Sakura, she's in our class now." He introduced. Sakura deducted that this Coach Zoy was _obviously_ a coach, and the football one at that seeing as he had a football trophy on his desk. Since Maki had called him coach, Maki was probably a football player.

"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san. Name's Zoy-sensei. Go ahead and sit next to Maki. Maki, tell Fuka to just move." Maki nodded and they made their way over to their seats. Apparently Fuka wasn't here today, because the seat was open for Sakura to take. Sakura sat, and the whole class she payed much attention to Zoy-sensei about Japanese history.

"And then, in 1934.." He droned on and on, and Sakura couldn't get enough information. But soon enough, she realized that she had also already learned this as well. So, she dragged her eyes around the classroom. Only one person looked moderately interesting enough, and that was a male with a black mask on and some type of white hood as well. She could tell he was tall, had plenty of muscles and was tan. The most noticeable feature was his eyes.. Red sclera's with electric shock green hues, no pupils. He definitely looked like he belonged in a jail cell besides this place, but that was only his looks. She didn't know how he really acted. One thing Sakura noticed was that he had turned his gaze upon her, just as Zoy-sensei had called her out.

"Sakura, can you repeat what I just said?" Asked Zoy-sensei. All eyes were turned upon her. Without blushing, Sakura turned to look at her young teacher.

"This next assignment will be due a week from today. You are to go onto your computers or whatever device you have in your dorm rooms and research the edo period. Type up a six paragraph essay and make sure to indent and use correct grammar." Her eyes focused and she blinked; her memory was top notch, and even though she wasn't watching him, she was definitely listening to him. Her response was even automatic, and she had said it word from word.

He gave a thoughtful expression and nodded, and Sakura took out her notebook and began to draw once again. A crumpled, small piece of paper landed on her desk. '_How did you do that?_' It read. It was also very messy. Sakura looked over to see Maki look at her with a confused expression.

'_I pay attention._' Replied the teen, sending the paper flying back over to him. He seemed okay with the answer and shoved the piece of paper back into his backpack.

Sakura guessed it was the end of the day when the bell sounded. Standing, the girl grabbed her things and was on her way, eyes searching for where she needed to go in order to get out of this place. Maki caught up next to her and grinned at her. "Need help finding the exit?" He offered, smiling down at her. Sakura shrugged.

"Sure."

They made their way to an exit of the school, and over to the female dorm. "Thank you," Sakura said, glancing over at him. He nodded and waved, turning around.

"Hey, I have to go to football practice," So she was right. She knew it. "So maybe I'll catch you later?" It was more like a question. Sakura pondered this and shrugged.

"Maybe." Replied the girl, pulling open one of the heavy doors. He grinned and waved once again, making his way away from her. Sakura turned and went through the door, making her own way up to her dorm room. It took a crowded elevator and two stops on the way up, but she had made it without much of a fuss. The girls were all staring at her hair for its pink color, but Sakura ignored them. She knew they admired the look of it, since it looked so silky. Maybe they thought the color was a little stupid, and she didn't admire it much either but it was okay. It's what made her, her.

Pulling out her card, she slid it in the door and then entered when it beeped twice, and the small light turned green. She entered, but was surprised at what she saw.

Probably the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen in her life. She had pretty, dark blue hair with a small bun to the left side, a light blue oragami rose in front of it. Her eyes were an amber color with a lot of gray mixed into it, and she also wore lavender eyeshadow and had a labret piercing. She was pale and seemed to stand at 5'7, and wore a suit with a black pencil skirt, her nails also painted an orange color. She wore black high heels, and now Sakura stopped.

"I am your roommate." Said the woman. She had a neutral expression to her. "The dorm room was filled so they placed you with me. My name is Konan." Sakura bowed slightly and nodded.

"Haruno Sakura." Replied Sakura, holding her stare on the woman.

"Nice to meet you. Please, do not be too loud when I am home. I enjoy my peace and quiet." The woman reasoned. Sakura nodded.

"I am also one for peace and quiet. Thank you." Sakura didn't know why she thanked Konan, but she felt that it was needed. "Please excuse me while I retire to my room for a little bit." Sakura walked past the woman, almost tensing as she felt her aura. Ignoring it, Sakura walked into her room and locked the door behind her, kicking off her shoes and getting dressed into a regular white tank top and some sweat pants rolled down to show her hips off.. even though she wasn't planning on showing anyone.

Hearing her phone ring, Sakura pulled it out from her backpack and answered it, walking to her window. "Hello?"

"Ohayo Sakura-chaaaan!" Three voices yelled. Sakura had to hold the phone away from her ear so she didn't get any hearing problems, though she still had a small smile on her face. Once they finished, Sakura leaned over on the window sill and pressed the iPhone up to her ear once again.

"Hey guys." Replied Sakura, her hues searching the crowds of teens playing around in the courtyard and what not.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Asked Ino. Sakura could hear the smile in her voice.

"Did'ja make any friends yet, huh huh huh?" Interrupted Tenten. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she stood up straight, walking out of her room and through the living room, all the way into the small kitchen.

"Not very much. You all know how I am." A warm smile spread onto Sakura's face as she opened the fridge door, crouching down to peer into it to search its contents. Some apples, saved ramen, cheese, lunch

"Sakura, you really need to open up! You're so.. " Ino paused. Sakura frowned and pulled an apple out of the fully stocked fridge. "Closed... up..?" She sounded unsure.

"For your information, I'm not closed up. I just don't like a lot of people." Sakura put the phone on speaker and placed it down on the counter. Sakura pulled out a knife and a cutting board, and then Hinata spoke out.

"You know that's not what she meant, Sakura-chan.." Smiling at the sound of one of her best friend's shy voice, Sakura pulled out a small bowl and then began chopping up the apple.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The pinkette replied, grabbing the chopped up apple slices and putting them in the bowl. She grabbed some sugar and layered it on the slices before putting everything else away or in the sink. Taking her phone off of speaker, Sakura grabbed the bowl and walked into the living room, sitting herself down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels.

Soon enough, Sakura settled on Comedy Central and munched on her apple slices. "So Sakura-chan, we know you've probably been feeling down lately.." Tenten began. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Go on.."

"And since we're at school still-"

"You guys aren't out yet? What are you doing?" Sakura interrupted. What were they doing, anyway? School's been out for a small while over there.

"We were planning this call with you, with the guys! When we mentioned it at the lunch table this morning, they volunteered and all. Said they wanted to call, so-"

"SURPRISE SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" Sakura, once again, had to hold the phone away from her ear. Giggling, Sakura replied back when Ino and Tenten finished yelling at them for rudely interrupting them.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" She asked, leaning back into the couch, eyes trained on the TV but not really watching.

"You're asking what's up with us? What's up with you! You haven't even called since you got to wherever you are!" She heard Naruto bark at her. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ah, Naruto... I just got here this morning." Silence engulfed the phone call, but Sakura broke it by giggling.

"ANYWAY, how is it there, Sakura?" Ino began. Sakura pondered this question for a small moment.

"It's.. all right." Replied the pinkette, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing like I expected, though. It's very strict and clean. I thought it would be dinky and ugly. In reality, it's relatively nice here." Sakura nodded, agreeing with herself.

"Is it? Well, do you know if the sports festival is going to be there or here?" Asked Ino. Sakura arched an eyebrow. She sure was talking a lot. _But that's just Ino. She talks too much for her own good anyway._ Sakura reasoned.

"I'm not sure yet. I've only been here since this morning and only attended two classes. If I've gotten to know any people, it would probably be one person. But this one kid was staring at me in class. Real creepy like." Sakura whispered before she popped an apple slice in her mouth.

"Ew, do us a favor and keep away from the creeps over there." Tenten spat. Sakura nodded even though she knew they couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she chewed and then swallowed an apple slice. "I'll do that."

* * *

The call was finally over and Sakura was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had absolutely no idea what to do, so she got up and grabbed some baby blue slippers and key card, and then made her way outside. Yawning, she stared at the woods, her hands in her back pockets. The woods were so ominous. So.. interesting. The trees looked like they belonged back in the edo period, huge, thousands of feet tall. If she could, she'd like to explore them one day. Yeah, she'd like to do that.

The woods, for some odd reason, brought her to think about those two kids; she noticed out of all of them those two just seemed kind of unordinary. Even if it was just by coincidence, it was odd that they both had been looking at her. Maybe the second guy only stared at her for a short period of time- well, even if he didn't, the fact that it seemed like he knew Sakura was staring at him was weird. She hadn't ever met two human beings like those two- or the guy Pein. The one in her Biology class almost creeped her out the most though, oddly enough. She felt like the guy with the red and green eyes would creep her out the most, but it was like the red haired guy refused to stop staring at her- the red haired one.

Frowning some, Sakura decided she would stop pondering it and just made her way back in front of the dorm. She got stopped right when she was about to open the door. "Maaa'! Sakura-san! I thought you said I'd probably see you again today." Maki began, grinning some. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't entirely sure if I _was _going to see you again. I said maybe." Her head cocked to the side, a small frown on her face.

"Oh, well, sorry. I just wasn't sure if I was going to see you or not. I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch me at football practice tomorrow, or hang out with my friends tonight." He offered. Sakura did ponder this for a small moment. It seemed like a chance she could make some friends, but she wasn't entirely sure if she could go. Besides, she didn't know Maki well enough.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said, her hands clasped behind her back. "I was planning on making a call to my friend tomorrow. It's the only day she's free." It was a quick and a good lie that she was sure she could use probably once more before they became suspicious of her lying.

"Oh, well what about tonight?" He asked, the smile he wore on his face only dimming slightly.

Now, Sakura had a lie for tomorrow. Not tonight. She didn't even know what she was going to say. "I'd love to, but I was going to spend some time with my room mate to get to know her well, since I just got here during lunch hour. I've only seen her once, but that was while I was on the phone and she was heading out the door just as I was coming in." That lie seemed believable.

"Oh, well who is your roomie?" He asked. The look on his face told her he was curious, but the look in his eyes told her that he was a little jealous. Sakura didn't like that too much and decided that she wouldn't tell him.

"As said, I was on the phone and she was on her way out. I didn't catch any names." He nodded slowly.

"But, if you didn't even talk then how are you busy tonight if you didn't even talk to her?" He asked. Sakura didn't even blink when she replied.

"She left a note for me on the counter that said we would talk after school." He nodded and frowned some, and Sakura felt a little bad. "But I could try and text her and tell her that I am hanging out with a friend for a little bit. She left her number on the note if I needed her." He instantly smiled and nodded, and Sakura pretended to text Konan. When she nodded, he grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way behind the school and across two feilds before getting to the football one. Sakura's eyes furrowed and she stared at the large field. "Wow. Pretty big football field." He looked to her and grinned.

"Uh, Sakura-san, all are this size. Or, high school ones at least. Anyway, we all meet here before we hang out. You can meet my friends and their girlfriends, too." He grinned and gave a thumbs up. Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. She thought it was really kind of him to be willing to introduce her to his friends.

"Uhh, sure." They trekked across the field and to a group of teens her age hanging out, some girls having their boyfriend's arms hooked around their shoulders. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable but ignored her feelings and followed him to them. They all seemed to notice her behind them.

"Hey guys. This is Sakura, and she's new." He grinned and motioned her to stand next to him. She arched an eyebrow at him and stood even a little in front of him.

"Hello." Sakura almost grounded out. She hated introducing herself to people. She liked it when they introduced themselves to her first. Why should she take the time out of her day to introduce herself to people who probably weren't even interested in her? "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." It wasn't easy to force things out of her.

"Hi," One of them began, jerking their head in an upward motion. There were three girls and three guys, six in total and Maki and Sakura making eight. "I'm Karin." Karin had red hair that was pretty and straight on one side and sort of choppy on the other. She had brown eyes framed by rectangle black glasses hung on the bridge of her nose. She was skinny but her thighs were a bit thick, causing an illusion of her having a big butt. She wore black yoga shorts with some sort of purple top that was a V neck and also showed her stomach in an upside down V cut as well. She wore white flip flops with her outfit as well, and had calculating eyes. Sakura nodded and offered a small smile. Karin didn't smile too much back, but more gave a sarcastic one if that was possible.

What looked to be her boyfriend grinned. "My name is Juro. Nice to meet you." He had brown hair in a cow lick and tan skin. He was relatively buff, and also had twinkling brown eyes. Sakura would have thought he was handsome if the red haired eye sore wasn't next to him. She dimmed his handsomeness down a bit. Now, Sakura couldn't stop these thoughts because she even knew she wasn't going to like Karin from the start.

The next girl just blinked and cocked her head back some. She had pretty long black hair held in a low ponytail and almost black eyes. She was pale and was probably the same height or so as herself and Karin. "Kin." The girl spoke. She also wore a green tank top and sweat pants that were camo printed. For shoes she wore black sneakers. On her forehead was a simple black bandana.

The man with his arm hooked around her waist had dark blue, almost black hair that spiked to the left. He was fair skinned and tall, and wore a simple tan shirt with red markings on it. His pants were matching Kin's, and same with the shoes. "Zaku." He only nodded once to her. Ew.. a matching couple? Who _does_ that? That.. isn't cute at all, in her opinion.

"My name is Tayuya." Now, Tayuya had dark pink hair that could also be depicted as a light shade of red. Her eyes were a dark greenish brown, and she was kind of tan and was about their height as well. For clothes she wore a tan shirt with black skinny jeans and a purple belt. For shoes she wore black vans. Sakura didn't know what was up with these tan colors, but dismissed it easily.

It seemed she didn't have a boyfriend, but the boy next to her seemed friendly enough. He had bright orange hair and was way tall. He had fair skin and wore a dark blue shirt with black jeans. For shoes he wore black vans. His eyes were actually an orange color, and he had a soft look in them as well. "My name is Jugo." And he actually smiled when he looked at her. Sakura smiled slightly back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I am Haruno Sakura." Even though her name had already been mentioned, she felt like she needed to mention it once again.

"All right, guys. Now that we're all introduced, we can go hang out somewhere!" He grinned.

* * *

Sakura trudged into her dorm room after she unlocked it, slouching as she walked. She was completely drained. They had went to go hang out outside of school since a few of them had cars and just made their way over to the mall. They had managed to stay there until 7:30. That was a good few hours that Sakura could have spent on her computer. She especially was embarrassed because she was wearing slippers and sweatpants. It made her feel ugly because the other girls still looked good even though two of them weren't really dressed up. Sakura just felt like she was all around ugly even when she was dressed up.

Walking over to the couch, she sat herself down and just laid back, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were really tired, she knew that. She could hardly even keep them open at the moment. Wiping her nose, she just laid there. "I am so tired.." The girl muttered, blinking twice. Her stomach then grumbled, so Sakura got up, walked into the kitchen and paused. A bowl of soup was lying on the counter, plastic wrap on top of it. Sakura touched the side and felt that it was still warm. Put out recently.

Smiling slightly, Sakura pulled out a spoon and pulled out a stool at the small bar in the small kitchen and began eating the soup, it filling her belly. When she was finished, she washed the bowl and spoon and then dried them, placing them in their respective places before walking out of the room.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, Konan had walked out from her room. She wore a short satin looking night gown with her hair down and her make up taken off. Sakura offered a smile and stopped, resting on the wall.

"Ah.. Konan-san.. Thank you for saving me some soup. I really appreciate it." Sakura said. Konan looked up and nodded, a microscopic smile on her face.

"It was.. no problem."

Sakura nodded and stayed at the archway for a second, staring down at the carpet before she looked back up a moment later. "I wasn't planning to go to bed so soon. I'm sorry I can't have much of a conversation with you.."

Konan nodded and placed a resting hand on her room's door knob. "That's alright. Talk with me whenever you'd like." Sakura felt like this girl was being unusually kind to her, but that was just Sakura's persona. Not a lot of people were nice to her due to her odd looks. But this woman must know how it felt to have exotic hair and exotic eyes to match.

Sakura nodded and smiled a smile that was a bit more wide than the last. "Of course.. Ah, Konan-san.. If I may, what were you doing in that suit earlier? Are you a teacher, or..?"

"Not only am I a teacher, but I was also going out on a date.." Sakura felt like she had intruded too much and blushed.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be sorry. I am the one who chose to answer your question." Konan yawned, and Sakura followed her actions with a small smile.

"Yeah.. okay. Good night, Konan-san.." Sakura made her way into her room and shut it behind her, locking it as well. She changed out of her clothes and into a big t-shirt before falling onto her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks you to those who reviewed! They certainly are nice to hear! For reviewing as kindly as you did, I have decided to leak this chapter out. It wasn't supposed to be out until like.. two days from now, but you know. c: **

**Anon #1: Thank you! **

**UchihaJennifer: Thanks. c:**

**princessgoth14: Haha, thank you! First time someone has called my brain creative, I think!**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Hahaha! Wow, was I surprised when I saw your review. Thank you!**

**Rerezhang: Yeah, and you know what's weird about that? I was listening to her when I read your review! Made me laugh.**

**crystalthr0ne: Thank you. c: Yeah, her development is going well!**

**Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki: Hehehe, thanks~! At first, I didn't want Konan to be in the same room as Sakura, but then I figured.. hey, what's the harm in that? I think that they could have a really good bond going on!**

**coolseal9: Thanks. c:**

Chapter Two

Sakura woke up, eyes crusty. She looked around and blinked once or twice, frowning when she had finally recognized her surroundings. "So.. it wasn't a dream, was it?" She silently asked herself. No, indeed it wasn't.

Not wiping the frown off her face, Sakura ran her fingers through her messy hair and stood up, wondering what time it was. When she looked at her clock, her eyebrows shot up, surprise taking over her pretty features. She had woken up way earlier than she had expected. Sniffing some, she slowly rose from her bed and walked to her large window, spreading the curtains apart to look down at the cleared courtyard.

After staring down at the courtyard for a little, she dressed into her uniform once again (she's going to find out if there are any dry cleaning services here or not soon enough) and sprayed herself with mild perfume called sweet pea. It was absolutely a delightful smell. Brushing her hair into the same style as per usual, she painted her face with light make up such as eye liner on her tear ducts, mascara, and liquid eye liner on her top lids, giving herself some wings. Opening a box on her dresser, she took out two tiny red diamond piercings and put them in for her angel bites. She hadn't worn them in so long, they were probably about to close up. She really needed to keep them open.

Twirling in front of her mirror, she gave herself approval and grabbed her backpack and cellphone from its charger before making her way outside of the room and into the kitchen.

She was met with an early rising Konan, a small smile on her face. "Hello, Konan-san.." Began Sakura, surprised when a plate of pancakes were handed to her, as well as a fork and butter knife.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Did you sleep well..?" Konan asked, glancing to her. Sakura smiled some and nodded, thanking her and replying with a simple yes.

"It's supposed to be a bit chilly today," Konan started, biting into an apple. Did she merely make Sakura pancakes and none for herself? She felt a little bad. Maybe she ate before Sakura came out here.

"Oh.. is it?" Asked Sakura, placing the plate in the sink. "I will clean that when I get home.."

Konan nodded and stood up, grabbing her brief case. "I will be heading to my class room now.." She said. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"A.. quick question, please?" Sakura quickly asked, holding her hand up. Konan blinked so Sakura took that as a signal to continue. "What class do you teach?" Sakura was a tad curious after all.

"I teach Origami.. It's a selective class. I also run the club." She gave a subtle smile.

"Oh!" Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you could take Origami here.." Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Konan-san. You should probably get going before the students make their way out there. I'm sure that it gets a bit full out there." Konan glanced at her pretty wrist watch and nodded before turning, waving a goodbye as she walked out of the room.

Pulling out her phone, Sakura snapped a picture of the courtyard and sent it to her friends, practically bragging about the courtyard. Of course, her old school has quite a nice look to it too, and for a school such as this one, it held an air of elegance to it. Her phone beeped, alerting her of incoming text messages. She opened them one at a time, and then replied back to them. Oh, she knew she had a nice school.

From: Hinata-chan

**W-wow, Sakura-chan. It looks very nice there.**

To: Hinata-chan

_Thanks. I love it too. Miss you. :)_

From: Ino-pig

**Looks gr8, 4-head. ttyl gtg2 skool**

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend's horrible grammar mistakes. She hated reading it really, because sometimes it was hard to understand. For now though, she didn't entirely mind.

To: Ino-pig

_Seems to be too early for you to be heading to school. Seems too early for you to even be awake. Why the sudden change? Lol, text me later if you can._

From: Ino-pig

**Fuck u.**

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

From: Tenten

**Looks grreeeeat!**

To: Tenten

_Thanks, hon. :)_

Sakura recieved no texts after that and looked at the time. It was 6:32 and classes start at 7:17. She might as well go now so if she gets lost, she can ask someone to help her out. Making sure she grabbed her key, she put on her shoes and made her way out the door and down the hall, onto the elevator and out of the dorm. There were tons of students everywhere, flooding the courtyard. Frowning, Sakura made her way to the fountain and sat down, pulling out her schedule. She had a selective course for first period today. Dance, apparently. It was in Gym 2.

She looked around for someone who she thought might be kind enough to show her where Gym 2 is. Apparently everyone here was with atleast one friend, and she wanted to go to someone that was alone and wouln't mind if she bugged them just a little. She spotted a girl with short brown hair, eyes that seemed so dark they were black, and brown hair with a tan complection drawing in a sketch pad. Luckily enough she was on the other side of the fountain. Getting up, Sakura slickly made her way over to the other girl and tapped on her shoulder.

The girl looked up and furrowed her thin eyebrows, wondering who would even dare talk to her. Unless it was her bullies. They would obviously dare. Everyone else just stayed away from her unless they wanted to become victims of her bullies' wrath. Instead, it was a girl about her height with pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes with spects of blue and.. maybe was that gray? She was pale and pretty, and why was some girl that belonged to the popular side talking to her? And didn't she see her with the popular crew yesterday at the football field when she was passing by? How odd. Maybe she heard about her and decided to pick on her. Finally, she answered. "Um.. yes?"

Sakura bit her lip and gave a twitch of a smile. "I.. uh.." She wasn't very good at making friends at all, much less asking a stranger for help. "..can't find my way to class.." At least when she was trying to be considerably nice. Now, if she had a problem with a stranger then she would completely deal with it however felt necessary.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed some and she slowly nodded. "Uh.. Just give me your schedule, please.." She muttered, waiting patiently. Sakura handed it to her and patiently waited.

"I will show you.. That is actually my next class.." Sakura nodded. This girl seemed very shy to her, and very closed up. Why was that? And why was she sent to a school like this? She seemed so.. nice. So good. A breath of fresh air.

Nodding, Sakura was handed her schedule back and followed the girl to class, ignoring the surprised stares of teenagers alike around her. "_She's _actually talking_ to _Matsuri_? Ew.. Of all people.._"

"_I heard that the pink haired girl _already_ slept with Maki-kun... Of course she'd be talking to the likes of _Matsuri." What a shame. Rumors have already flown around the school about her- or perhaps the insane girl had chose to just now start this ridiculous mess, but of course, there was the fact that she had been seen hanging out with the 'popular crew' and Maki.

"_That's.. seriously gross.. I bet you she has some STD's or something.._" Sakura continued to ignore it. She was bullied as a child and has already toughed it out. Their taunts and rude sayings didn't bother her, and they never would. She was immune to it, and she knew who she was.

"How do you do it?" Matsuri whispered, slowing her pace so that she was next to the girl. Sakura merely gave her a half lidded glance before her gaze returned to looking in front of her.

"..Do what?" Asked Sakura, one hand holding a backpack strap while the other one was occupied with her schedule and phone.

"Ignore them.. It hurts a lot." Sakura could almost see the tears building up in her eyes.

"They just started bullying you this year, hmm?" Asked Sakura as they turned into another hallway. Matsuri nodded, but decided not to explain. "I've been bullied ever since I've been a little tiny girl. Their sayings mean nothing to me because I know who I am, and I don't need to listen to other people. They are, to say it simply, 'judging a book by it's cover.'"

Matsuri looked to the girl, her eyes slightly widening. Unlike other people she has encountered, this girl was not bothering her to know what happened in her past or pestering her about how she got here, but simply didn't ask and just explained to her how their words didn't hurt her at all. She seemed strong.. cool. She seemed cool, calm, collected... graceful.. All the things Matsuri wished to be. Compared to this girl, Matsuri was only a little girl.

A clumsy little girl.

"..What is your name?" Matsuri asked, glancing to the girl. Sakura arched an eyebrow as they entered their class.

"S-"

"-akura Haruno? Is Sakura Haruno here yet?" The person who taught the class had silky, long black hair with purple eyes. She was pale and petite, and very beautiful. She was also tall and had a gentle voice.

"I am here," Sakura spoke, walking up to the woman. The woman smiled. "By the help of Matsuri.." Sakura turned to the girl and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Matsuri was caught by surprise and nodded quickly. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yes, thank you, Matsuri-chan." The teacher spoke, sending the girl a gentle smile. Turning to Sakura, she gestured towards a small door to the right. "In that hall is the locker room. You will find your dance clothes in locker 5, okay? Combination 11-34-39." Sakura nodded and walked into the locker room, finding her locker and unlocking it. It only took her a little bit.

She then proceeded with throwing her things in there before getting changed into short yoga shorts, a white wife beater, and her socks. She made her way out into the room, Matsuri following behind her quietly. Arriving to the destinated area, the girls sat with about fifteen other girls, sitting down on the gym floor. Sakura made sure to sit next to Matsuri so Matsuri would feel more comfortable around her. Leaning back on her hands, Sakura watched as the teacher began explaining what the class is about.

"Hello, students. My name is Jun, and I will be your dance teacher, instructor, what ever you call your teachers. You may call me Jun-sensei. Now, my class is about learning different dance cultures, and learning how to do the basic moves. If you like this class or have good grades in here, you may take this class again next year. Now, today we will start with learning how to stretch, and then we will begin with trying to move our hips."

One of the girls gasped. "But that is so difficult! How come we have to learn that?! We're only beginners, Jun-sensei! We don't know how to move out hands"

Jun-sensei looked to the girl, an eyebrow raised. "I have my degree for teaching this course. If you don't like it, then leave my class." The girl stayed quiet, a frown on her face. "Good."

They began with a series of stretches Sakura found a little complicated. It wasn't that she wasn't flexible, but it was that Sakura hadn't stretched in a while now. When they were finished, they all stood in rows, Sakura and Matsuri in the back, but where they could still see.

Sakura concentrated on the instructor, eyes focused on the woman who clearly knew what she was doing. "First, we'll practice on some moves at a time. We'll try the figure eight first. You roll your hips like this, and.." Sakura did as she was told, watching herself in the mirror as best as she could. Why would they allow so many students in this class if half of them couldn't even see themselves? Seeing themselves helped a great deal.

Licking her lips, she focused on making the movements of her hips smoother; more graceful. She always had a problem with making movements of hers more graceful, having half of her life growing up in Ino's clumsy shadow. They'd stopped being best friends at one point, becoming horrible enemies, calling eachother hurtful names. All because they both liked Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in class- scratch that, school. But, it was all over when Sakura became best friends with him and Naruto, and in tern, figured she only liked him as a friend. So she apologized to Ino, who apologized back. They hugged it out and all and became best friends, though still were somewhat friendly rivals and called eachother names from time to time.

Jun-sensei then came over, applauding. "Seems like someone has already had some practice," She said, nodding in approval.

"Actually," Began Sakura, smiling bashfully. "I am just learning this from today." Jun-sensei's eyes widened slightly, staring down at the girl with surprise. This girl was almost as good as herself; how could she just now be learning all of this? Impossible.

"Really? I honestly couldn't tell. You did fantastic." She smiled, before looking over to Matsuri. Matsuri was blushing all over the place, embarrassed that she was even doing this in front of other people, Sakura could tell. She used to be like that back in middle school, always embarrassed of things that really weren't even that embarrassing.

"It's okay, Matsuri." Sakura began, smiling slightly. "We're all girls."

"I-I know, but.. It's just so difficult, and I feel like I'm too.. I just can't.." She muttered, lowering her head. Sakura walked over to her, eyebrows furrowed some. She really had a low self esteem, didn't she? Maybe she could boost that if they became friends..

"Well, you looked like you were getting the hang of it, Matsuri-san. Why not try again, ne? Nothing tastes better than victory, knowing you did something right from hard work!" Sakura grinned slightly, holding up an index finger. Matsuri blushed and nodded, slight motivation flowing through out her veins from her little pep talk.

"O.. Okay, but don't look please!" Since Matsuri was so shy, she really reminded Sakura of her friend Hinata. Actually, one of her best friends. Her and Hinata never really began to talk before Ino introduced her to Hinata. Same with Tenten, only Hinata was the one who introduced them to eachother.

"I promise I won't unless you want me to." Walking back over to her spot, she continued to practice, though at a quicker pace this time.

"Good job, you all seem to be doing well." Jun-sensei announced after a little while. "Now, let's try to roll our hips. Place your hands on your hips like so, and just try moving your butt in circular motions.. like so." She gave them a good example, and all of the girls followed said example. Jun-sensei seemed pleased after a little while, but especially by Sakura. Sakura could feel favoritism coming, and she didn't know if she liked that yet or not.

"Everyone look at Sakura as she does this. Keep going, Sakura." Jun-sensei said, motioning towards the pinkette. Sakura nodded and placed her hands back on her hips, rolling them for a little while until she decided to stop.

She listened to the whispers of those who admired or were jealous of her now, but Sakura really didn't think much of it. It was a really, _really_ basic move. Were they kidding her? How could they not know how to do that? She used to do it at parties all of the time. These kids obviously do nothing in their spare time.

Soon enough, the class was over. Sakura made her way back into the locker room five minutes before the bell and changed back into her school uniform. Grabbing her things, she shut her locker and made her way out of the locker room, Matsuri following behind her like an obediant dog. Frowning, Sakura slowed down so the girl could walk next to her. "You don't have to walk behind me you know, if you want to go anywhere with me. Just walk next to me." She evenly said, before looking down at her schedule. Another selective class. Work Shop with Harumi, Tokiya. When Matsuri didn't reply with anything but a smile, Sakura looked over to her. "Hey, can you show me to Tokiya-sensei's work shop class? It says the class is in the basement, but I don't know how to get down there." She frowned.

Matsuri nodded. "Well.. A-all of our stair cases lead down to the basement, but I u-understand why you would n-need help find your way around down there.. Well, u-uhm, here, follow me.." She muttered, quickly turning down the next hall way and into the staircase. Sakura followed the shy girl down to the basement, memorizing the way to get there. Two right turns and then one left turn, and then it's the first door on the left.

Sakura entered the classroom before turning around, flashing the girl a smile. "Arigato, Matsuri-chan." Called Sakura, fondly, then turning around to walk to the teacher with her regular poker face. Matsuri blushed and bowed even though the girl didn't see her, and then ran to her class.

Sakura handed her schedule to the teacher, verifying that she was, in fact, the new student. "Alright," Tokiya-sensei began, before turning to the assembled class. "Class, this is Haruno Sakura. She will be in here for the rest of the semester. Let's welcome her with some questions, ne?" Sakura took this time to observe the teacher. He seemed boring, with slicked gray hair and dull brown eyes. He was fairly tall, but had a belly on him. He also wore a regular suit.

Sakura looked to the class, seeing if anyone interesting stuck out. No one but.. that the red haired guy from her Biology class? Sakura almost shivered as their eyes connected, like a battle of who would look away first. Sakura didn't want to be caught staring at him and just continued on looking through the class, a miniscule frown on her face like there always was. "Why is your hair pink?" Asked a female in a judging, nasal voice. Sakura arched an eyebrow and looked to the brown haired girl, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Why is your hair brown?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. The girl furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at Sakura as if she was stupid.

"Um, because I got it from my mom?" She said, in a 'duhh' voice. Sakura looked at the girl, eyebrows raised with clear expectation on her face.

"Now, where do you think I got my hair color? I get mine from my father. To dumb it down for you, this is my natural hair color. There may be a few other girls with odd hair colors in this school, why do you single me out? That is a bit cruel, don't you think?" Sakura asked, before turning away. That was the signal that their conversation was over. What an idiot.

"You can go sit by Sasori-san." Tokiya-sensei said, completely ignoring the situation. Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Raise your hand, Sasori-san."

Sasori was the red haired guy. Everyone in class sat at tables that could seat two people, four if two others sat on the other side. Making her way to the back, she sat down next to him and set her stuff down on the table, keeping her distance from him as much as she could. He was such a creep. It doesn't help that she was supposed to stay away from the guys that creeped her out the most. She even told her friends that she would, not that it mattered.

She listened as the teacher droned on and on about the very first thing they were going to do this semester, and that was working on a bubble gum machine. Literally, cutting up blocks of wood and making one. Why would she want to build some bubble gum machine, where only her gum would stale? She didn't even like the type of gum that went in the gum machines. They always made her teeth hurt and want to melt.

Yeah, she didn't have much of a sweet tooth after puberty hit. It was probably one of the changes that happen. Like how she used to despise just looking at mustard, yet she would rather drown her hot dogs in ketchup and mustard now. Just to rid the taste of hot dogs. She wasn't a big fan of the meat, but if that was what was made that night at dinner, she'd do it.

Sakura shook herself from her odd thoughts. When did hot dogs come up? ..Oh, yeah. How weird.

** You're tellin' me, honey.**

The pinkette's eyes widened a fraction, surprised. What.. what in the seven _hells_ was that? Was there a voice in her head?

** Uh, yeah bitch. Don't you remember me from the good ol' days when you and Ino hated each other's guts?**

Oh, dear Kami. It was that nut head again. What did she do to deserve this? Did she run over some poor squirrel in her past life? Oh, dear Kami! She wasn't a squirrel murderer!

** We know this, you bafoon! Now stop your stupid thinking and pay attention, or else you might get called out!**

_Shut up, Inner! You are the one distracting me!_

**I wasn't the one thinking about puberty and hot dogs.**

Oh, Sakura almost fumed red at that! _You were always the one to rile me up, and here you are again, coming in my life all unannounced like you own the place!_

**I'm your alter ego, you baka! I can do what I want! It's my body too! You just got the stupid ability to control it!**

_Fuck off, Inner! I don't need to hear you babble right now! I was content with the years you were in hibernation mode! _Sakura inwardly pouted.

**You need me and you know it. **Inner smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura huffed inwardly, deciding to ignore that last comment.

"Sakura-san, are you paying attention?" Asked Tokiya-sensei, an eyebrow arched. _Day one and I'm already dozing off. _Sakura nodded, staring intensely at the teacher.

"Of course I am, Tokiya-sensei. It is basically my first day, I need to be." Sakura replied in an even tone. She was such a great liar, she almost felt bad. Almost.

_I'm wondering if that makes me a bad person?_

**You're toat's a bad person, Sakura.**

"Okay, good. Because you need to know this stuff for the quiz on Friday."

The whole class besides a select few groaned. A quiz? Already?

"Tokiya-sensei, it's the beginner of the semester! Why?" A girl whined, looking at him with conflicted eyes.

"Sorry, ah.." He brought the paper held up in his hand close to his face, squinting his eyes some. "Mimori-san. But that is the way I teach my class."

**So apparently little twig bitches like to whine a lot here.**__Inner Sakura chimed in. Sakura inwardly nodded, agreeing.

_Yeah, seems to happen a lot here._ Sakura replied, leaning back into her seat as she watched the teacher walk around the room, blabbing about the project. Sakura almost sighed. Stupid projects.

**Don't take it out on the bubble gum machine, Outer. **Inner Sakura snickered. Sakura almost face-palmed.

_You bug me so much, _Sakura began. _Why are you here again? Oh. That's right. I was cursed with an alter ego. Why, Kami? _Sakura inwardly sobbed.

**I bring out the best in you and you know it.**

_Yeah riiight! _Sakura replied, punching a fist forward inwardly.

**There you go, getting all interesting! **Inner laughed, pointing a finger at her. Sakura inwardly growled.

_Shut up!_

"Okay, so, your partners will be whoever you are seated with. I want you to go to the computers and begin researching and filling in your answers with your partner. Each pair only gets one piece of paper, so you _have_ to work together. And no cell phones." He said, walking to the girl who whined earlier and plucking her iPhone out of her hand. The girl gasped and reached for it, but the teacher just pocketed it and continued on.

_Great, so I'll be creepy's partner over here? Oh, lordy... _Sakura groaned inwardly and glanced at him. He wasn't paying attention, just looking down at the paper in his hands and reading it. While he was reading it, Sakura did get a chance to oggle at him a little. Even though this was said before, he had messy blood red hair and pretty brown eyes. He was so handsome that it shocked her. He looked a little muscular, and well, he was flawless it seemed.

"Are you going to do any work or keep staring at me?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion. Sakura almost stiffened at the sound of his deep, yet quiet voice. Then a blush almost washed over Sakura's face, but she still held her blank facade.

"I was merely observing you." Sakura said, before she stood up. "Computers," She muttered as she turned around, walking over to a pair of open computers and sitting down. He followed after shortly, eyes still glued to the paper.

"There are.. ten questions on here... You can do five and so will I." He said, before logging onto the computer as a guest. Sakura followed his lead getting up Google's search engine. _Let's see.. _

Sakura quickly filled in her half, and sat back, watching him. Apparently he had been done before her.

_No way. That was quick even for me. There's no way he could have gotten it done in that amount of time!?_

**I guess you're gonna' have to believe it, baby. **Inner Sakura commented. Sakura dozed off, glaring.

_Don't call me baby._

**I'll do what I want.. 'dattebayo.' **Inner Sakura cackled, laughing at her misery.

_Oh, don't even bring that up!_

**Heads up, hottie is speaking to you. **Sakura blushed furiously, glaring at the wall.

_Why you...!_

"Tch. Are you even listening to me?" He asked, a frown on his beautiful face. Sakura almost swooned.

"Why should I?" She asked. "Do I not have a right to doze off when we finished our work ahead of time?"

He sneared and got up, a hand in his back pocket. It was at this time when Sakura even noticed the male's uniform. He wore a black button-down shirt with black pants held by a black belt. His jacket was discarded at his seat. Over the breast pocket, it wasn't Ame's insignia, but it was oddly a red cloud outlined in white.

_Well, isn't that odd? How come he doesn't have Ame's insignia? _Sakura asked herself, pondering this question.

**Maybe he's in a special group that allows him to wear that. **Sakura almost face-palmed. Of course! How come she didn't think about that? **Because baby, you know I'm the smarter one out of us. **Inner Sakura snickered. Sakura fumed.

_You are not! You've been dormant for the past few years, you aren't! _

**CHA! SAYS WHO!? **Inner Sakura screeched. Sakura brought her hands up to hold her head, eyes clenching shut.

_Mind toning it down?! You're giving me a head ache! _Sakura yelled. Inner Sakura just huffed, mumbling. _Thank you._

"We got everything right," Sasori began, bending over to log off of the computer. Sakura nodded and logged off as well, grabbing her led pencil and sitting back down at her assigned seat. Sasori sat down next to her, folding his arms out in front of him and laying his head down on the desk. The bell rang soon after, and the two got up.

Pulling out her schedule, she frowned. She had lunch next, but she wanted to drop her things off in AP Calculus, which was her next class and was in hall H, room 493 with Minataro, Nai. Grabbing her things, she made her way out of the class room and looked from side to side, not entirely sure where this class was. What the flip! How was she going to get there? God, damn it.

She saw a certain red head walk out of the class, looking as cool as ever. He had his back pack slung on one shoulder, while his jacket was slung over the same one, his hand gripping it so it didn't fall. Quickly, Sakura jogged up next to him and tapped his shoulder. He stopped and looked down at her, arching a slim red eyebrow.

"What?"

_Well, that was rude. _Sakura mused, before scratching the back of her neck and answering him. "I can't find my next class.." Murmured the girl. He stared at her, and they were silent for a moment.

"...And?" His frown was ever present on his face, making her frown as well. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I need help finding it.." The poor girl mumbled. He showed no expression, looking down at her.

"Whatever.." He mumbled back, glancing down at her. Sakura followed next to him, biting the inside of her cheek. Was he always like this?

They both kept silent, not exactly comfortable in eachother's presence but more so tolerant. He led her up two flights of stairs and turned left, his pace slow and posture nonchalont. He seemed so care free to Sakura, but she knew better than to only look at the exterior.

Sakura, curious but not showing it, glanced up at him. "What's with that red cloud on your shirt?" She asked. He glanced back, an eyebrow raising.

"An organization I'm in.." He muttered, looking back ahead of him. She nodded, her eyes trained in front of her.

"I see. What's it called?" Sakura asked. Maybe she could look into this once she got back to her room, and maybe ask Konan-san about it, or look it up on the school's website.

"Akatsuki." Was his one worded reply. Sakura kept this in mind as they stopped in front of her classroom door.

Sakura turned to him, bending over in a bow. "Arigato gozaimasu." Standing, she watched as he turned around and walked away. Sakura walked into her classroom and up to her teacher, Nai-sensei, showing her the schedule. Nai-sensei smiled at Sakura, nodding.

Nai-sensei had silky black hair, straight as a board. She had a pale complexion and was tall, and had dark brown eyes to match. Her teacher was very pretty that Sakura was almost jealous of her. "You may sit in the back, Haruno-san." Sakura bowed and took her schedule back before making her way into the back of the classroom, seating herself surprisingly next to Matsuri.

"I didn't know you had this class." Sakura spoke, looking over to the shy girl curiously. Matsuri picked at her skirt, nodding slightly.

"H-Hai.. I do."

The class was pretty much empty, but Sakura didn't care. She stood up and ordered Matsuri to leave her things behind and come with her to buy lunch, and eat outside. Besides, they had two halfs of free hour.

Matsuri got up and followed Sakura, a blush present on her face. Sakura smiled. Really, it was Sakura following Matsuri because she didn't know the way to go to get to the cafe.

They went through a maze of the hallways and then finally arrived, heading straight towards the lunch line. "What are you going to get?" Sakura asked, smiling at the shy girl. Said girl smiled shyly back, scratching her arm.

"B-Bento.."

"So am I!" Replied Sakura, now a grin washing over her face. It took a little while, but they finally got their orders. Sakura pulled out her student I.D. card she had found in her desk's drawer last night and swiped it in the card slot. It turned green and Sakura was let go. Matsuri followed after, and they made their way outside.

They found a big tree to sit under and quickly sat. It was a little bit away from the courtyard, luckily. The two didn't like being in places with bunches of people.

"So.. S-Sakura-san.. Why did you come here?" Asked Matsuri, seemingly breaking out of her shell. Sakura looked over to her.

"My parents got tired of me and threw me here after I painted on my school's wall. It was of a frog." Matsuri let out a laugh, covering her mouth. Sakura smirked and shrugged. "It was of my school's mascot- and somehow, they got it off! I don't even know how." Sakura chuckled.

They dug into their lunches. Sakura sighed blissfully at the taste of the pickled vegetables. She tore the lunch apart, eating up all of the meat and rice even. When Matsuri was done, they both walked to the trash can and threw their finished lunches away.

"Oh, look, it's Matsuri-_chan_. Sakura-san, what are you doing with the likes of her?" Asked an annoying voice. Sakura easily recognized the voice as Karin, the girl she had met. She was with Kin and Tayuya, and some purple haired girl with brown eyes to match.

"What do you mean 'the likes of her'?" Asked Sakura, arching an eyebrow. She stood by Matsuri, who had her head hung, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh? You haven't heard?" Karin mocked, a hand over her mouth as she gave the two a patronizing look.

"I haven't." Sakura replied, her arms crossed over her ample chest. She stared down Karin, who in tern, stared back.

"Matsuri's mother whores herself around so she could get Matsuri to go to this school." Sakura heard a small sob come from Matsuri. From the corners of her eyes, she saw a crystal-like tear drop onto the ground.

Matsuri was devastated. She only had her friend for a day, and she was already going to hate her because of Karin and her stupid gang! Why couldn't they let her have at least _someone_? Sakura's going to hate her for sure now..

"I don't understand how that concerns you, or I, or anyone else at this school. What is her business, is hers." Matsuri's eyes widened as she looked up to Sakura, tears glistening in the sun. It was still a bit of a chilly day out, causing her cheeks to feel a little chapped.

"S-Sakura-sa-..san.." Matsuri hiccuped. Sakura turned to Matsuri with a heart-warming smile.

"I don't care what anyone says about you. You're my friend. Now.." Turning back to Karin, she gave her a dark look. Even though Sakura was about two inches shorter than her, she still managed to look intimidating. "Her mother is working hard earning money for Matsuri to have a good education. You leave her family issues alone. Nobody is making fun of you because you slept with the whole football team's guys." Sakura smirked, giving the girl a daring look.

Karin's face bled red, rage apparent in her eyes. "You _BITCH!_" She screamed, pulling her hand back as she got ready to slap the pinkette.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen, gomen everyoneee.. I am very tired, if you can't tell. I had just finished a basically three-day 'con, leaving Thursday and coming back Sunday. It is called Otakon, and I did have a fantastic time. I went as Sasuke Uchiha, and if you want to see my cosplay then just ask. I apologize for the short chapter, but I am just so exhausted. I tried my best, really. Also, please don't be offended if I seem to lack enthusiasm in your replies. I love your reviews, I do, but I'm so tired I can't even type excitedly. I will tell you that when I did first read all of your reviews, it really made me so happy.**

**coolseal9: I'm glad, thank you so much.**

**Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki: Thanks so much- yeah, it is. I just like introducing characters slowly and not all at once. I don't know why, I just figured I'd do it with this one.**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Hahaha, I'm sorry but I just had to. And yes, I did bring Inner in. I always did have a soft spot for that hard-headed chick. Thank you so much, aha, you are quite amusing it seems.**

**crystalthrone: Thank you, I do like to take it slow a lot of the times. And yeah, I do try to add some comic relief. And yeah, I really want Sakura to be the hero in this book. To me, she is already my hero. And no worries- I know how it is when people are left with cliffies and frankly it is quite exciting. Haha, thank you, you rock as well.**

**UchihaJennifer: Thank you so much. =u=**

**princessgoth14: Hehe, thanks.**

**RainToLullaby: Thank you so much. Hope you're keepin' track.**

**AnimaAmore: Thank you a lot. Yeah, the typical badass Sakura fanfics can get kinda'.. eh, predictable I guess. So I wanted to create my own and this is what happened. I appreciate your support.**

**Epic face101: You'll have to read to find out what's next; and of course I will continue. Thank you.**

**KannaDarkAngel: Of course. Thank you.**

**Niixxy: Haha, I'm sorry but I just had to. Thank you so much. Yeah, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out, ne? Lastly, the coolest things can't happen so fast! Gotta' build the tension. =u=**

Chapter 3

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you._"

Sakura glared at her, before glancing at a tall male. He had to be around 6'2, or something like it. He just.. had to be the personified version of lust. A god, even.

**Hummuna, hummuna, hummuna.. What a hunk..**

He had ebony, silky tresses that stopped mid-back. His eyes matched his hair down to the roots. His figure was chiseled, solid. She wondered if he was heaven-sent; apart of Kami's army, perhaps? He certainly was beautiful.

He wore the same thing as Sasori, with the red cloud and everything, only his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was flawless; even his pale skin was flawless. You could see the beginnings of his chest, due to his shirt having the first few buttons unbuttoned.

**Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?**

_No, you aren't hot._

**You just called yourself ugly.**

_I take what I said back, for once._

"Why would you try to hurt a fellow student, Uzumaki-san?" Asked the mysterious Akatsuki member. Sakura almost fainted. His voice was so velvety, and..

**Hot.**

_You can say that again. _Sakura swooned, inwardly. So, she's seen two Akatsuki members so far, as far as she knows, and they're both hunks. She briefly wondered how the others looked?

"S-senpai!" Karin stuttered, eyes widened. So, Karin must have been a junior then? Sakura thought she was a senior. "G-gomenasai, b-but.." She turned to look to the pinkette, her eyebrows furrowed. "She was making fun of me and said I slept with the whole football team!" Karin accused. Even though she wasn't lying, Sakura still got upset.

"You were making fun of Matsuri when what goes on in her life isn't within her control!" The pinkette defended, pointing a finger at the red head.

"Is this true, Uzumaki-san?"The male questioned, looking down at her with eyes that demanded her not to lie. Karin visibly gulped, slowly nodding.

"H.. Hai, Uchiha-senpai.." Karin replied, hanging her head. Sakura placed her hand in Matsuri's, giving the rude red-head a dirty look. Why did she have to start stuff with Sakura on her full first day? How rude. Poor Matsuri. And that poor girl had to go through this all year with no one to stand by her side..

"What is your name?" Uchiha-senpai asked. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. That was ringing a bell in her head. Uchiha.. Sasuke Uchiha! His older brother! Of course! How come she didn't realize it earlier? She was so stupid!

"Haruno, Sakura. Ano, Uchiha-san, you are Sasuke-kun's older brother, hai? I was his best friend before I moved here." Sakura greeted. He stared at her for a second.

"He didn't tell me about you," He began. "But he doesn't tell me about anything." By his tone, Sakura knew to stray from the subject and just nodded. "Please follow me to the office." He murmured.

"Is it okay if Matsuri-chan comes?" Asked Sakura, squeezing her hand. Itachi nodded and then they began their way. Karin's hand was let go of, and she rubbed it as if it hurt.

_He must have a strong grip.._ Thought Sakura, fingers laced with Matsuri's as she gave a reassuring smile.

Matsuri blushed and smiled back, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura-chan.." She whispered, bowing. Sakura gave her a side hug as they continued walking to their destination.

"Don't worry about it. If you need me, I'll always be here." Sakura said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Soon enough, they arrived. Sakura and Matsuri were given forms to fill out, their perspective on what happened. One of Karin's friends had came with her, being Kin.

They filled it out and then gave it to the Uchiha male. He thanked them and dismissed them. Matsuri lead her back to the class since they had nothing to do for the second half. They just chatted, and for the rest of the day, there was nothing interesting that happened. The last two classes, besides Matsuri, had no one really interesting.

Sakura and Matsuri sat in the lounge, exchanging numbers. Then, waving bye, they went to their rooms.

Quickly, the pinkette entered her room and changed, tired of roaming around in her uniform. "Ugh," Moaned the girl, throwing her uniform on the floor. She walked to her dressed and bent over, pulling out a white wife beater and some black yoga shorts. She then pulled on some knee high black socks and her black nike running shoes.

Taking her hair out of its ponytail, she then grabbed her brush and began brushing said hair, pulling it up into a tight ponytail so it didn't fall out. She merely grabbed a hair band and pulled her bangs back, pinning it so that the hair band wouldn't fall out either.

After she cleaned off her make up, she grabbed her iPhone and headphones, and her key card and made her way out into the main room. Konan sat on the couch, flipping through the channels in a bored manner.

"Ohayo, Konan-san." Greeted Sakura, a small smile on her face. Konan looked to Sakura and smiled back after she scanned the girl's appearance.

"Going for a jog, Sakura-san?" Asked Konan, an elegant eyebrow arched. Sakura laughed quietly.

"Something like that. I'm going to find my way to the track and run it. Hopefully I can try and time myself while I'm listening to music." Replied Sakura, a grin on her face. Konan tilted her head to the side.

"Do you like to run, Sakura-san?" Asked the pretty woman. Sakura nodded.

"Hai. It is a hobby. Helps get the frustrations out of your system. Also makes you feel kind of free.. you know?" Sakura laughed, a hand on the door handle. She smiled.

"Have you thought about joining track?"

"You know, as much as I love running, it hasn't even crossed my mind yet." Sakura laughed, scratching the back of her head. Konan continued to smile lightly.

"Well, I'm sure you've had a lot on your mind, it being the first day and all."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, yeah, isn't that true?" Turning, Sakura opened the door and waved at Konan. "See you when I get back, maybe!" And then she was out the door.

Konan leaned back against the couch, her eyes still trained on the door Sakura had used. _That girl.. I wonder.._

"_And now, we'll get back to Jersey Shore!_" Turning her attention back to the TV, her eyebrows shot up some.

"Well, Hidan should be watching this, shouldn't he?" She pondered to herself. The Jashinist was quite obsessed with this show, but nobody knew why. "Freak.." Konan muttered as she clicked away from the show.

Sakura finally found the track. She didn't really remember the way yesterday, she was too distracted with thoughts to even think about it.

Getting at the starting line, Sakura shifted through her songs and settled for Skrillex's song Kyoto.

Walking up to the starting line, she quickly shifted through her apps and pulled up her timer. Getting into her starting position; bent over, hands on the ground, right foot in front of the other, Sakura set the settings to where it would buzz, notifying when she would go. Quickly, she put it in her tight waist band and cracked her knuckles, waiting.

It took ten seconds before it buzzed, and she was off.

She was speed.

She was fast.

She was a pink and black blur.

Someone dropped their bag of chips, eyes staring wide at the pink blur. She was almost faster than the human eye could comprehend.

A drop of sweat rolled down her temple.

Her cheeks stained red.

Green eyes shone with determination.

She smiled. No one could see it because she was a blur, but she smiled because the wind cleared her head. It was a wonderful feeling. It was like she was a free bird, one who wasn't caged and couldn't fly.

Sakura felt like this every time she ran. She loved it. It was her escape from reality. Her escape from the problems she always had. The burdens on her shoulders gone like the wind.

Sakura finally came to a stop and pulled out her phone, checking the time. She ran.. 4 minutes and 25 seconds. "I beat my record!" She cheered, smiling brightly. Panting some, she walked over to the grass and laid back, staring up at the sky. The sun was going to go down in a few hours, and that would be her cue to go back to the dorm. Thing is, she didn't really want to.

Well, it wasn't like she didn't like being there, but more so.. wanted to find something to do. She didn't want to sit inside blogging all day, chatting with her friends. Don't get her wrong; she loved doing that stuff. But she just didn't want to sit around all day.

"What to do.." Muttered the girl, eyes steadily kept on the sky, pondering this subject.

"Sakura Haruno." Alerted, the slightly tired pinkette's eyes darted to the left, a towering figure standing over her. The sun blocked him so she couldn't see a single thing, but he sounded familiar.

"..Hai?" Replied the girl, eyebrows furrowing in a confused manner. Who was this guy? She had to know. Quickly, she stood at her feet and looked to the man after she unplugged her earphones. It was none other than the Uchiha she had met earlier. "Oh. It's you.." Muttered the girl.

Ignoring her statement, he continued on. "Yes, well, I have been looking for you. The Student Counsel has decided you shall receive after school detention. Uzumaki Karin, the one you had gotten in the argument with, will be joining you. After that, you will head to the guidance counselor's office to discuss what you've said to Karin. Is this clear?" He asked. It didn't even sound like a question- just monotone talking.

"Clear as day," Replied the girl, frowning deeply at him. Why did the Student Counsel have to decide punishments for other teens? Was it something the school's staff had passed on to them? Whatever. She just wanted to be far away from this seemingly emotionally constipated angel as soon as she could

"Good." He said, before turning around and walking off. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and pulled out her phone as it buzzed. It was a text from her best friend Ino.

From: Ino-pig

**Sorry i never txtd u bak. Wat r u up 2?**

Rolling her eyes, Sakura switched from her messages to her music, turning on another song. It happened to be another dubstep song, but she didn't mind. Sliding her thumb across the screen and tapping her thumb against it maybe twice, she pulled up her messages once again and replied to her simple-minded friend.

To: Ino-pig

_It's fine. I just got done running, and I'm heading back to my room. I didn't tell you what happened today, did I?_

Then, on her way back to her hotel-like dorm, she explained what had happened between her and Karin through text messages to Ino. Ino immediately took a disliking to the red-head, but it was to be expected. After all, Karin was a little..

A lot mean.

Sakura sighed and sat on her bed. What to do?

Falling asleep would be the best option right now.

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I am just so tired- please understand, everyone.**

**Hope you enjoyed the small chapter. :c I'm really sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Sakura sighed. It had been a few weeks since she has gotten here, and nothing but boringness, if that was a word, came with it. Her and Matsuri's relationship had sky-rocketed, them becoming best friends over the course of two weeks. Sakura had even introduced her to her other friends, Ino and them. They all happily accepted her within their group, and even though they never saw her, they said they liked her very much.

They were planning to Skype today after school, but since it was storming out the wifi was terrible. My poor wifi.. Sakura sobbed, shutting her lap top. Maybe it would come on after school, though. She walked out into the living room, her school clothes already on, and to Konan.

Her relationship with Konan had also somewhat sky-rocketed. Konan was, in a way, like the older sister she never had.

Sakura stopped her thoughts right there. She had an older sister. An older brother, too. And they both shared her looks. Not only that, but they shared the same birthday.

They just went to college.

The reason Sakura wasn't with them was because Sakura was held back in first grade for ripping of doll's heads and stuffing them in her teacher's pockets and filling said heads with glue because the teacher, in Sakura's opinion, was a grumpy, mean old hag.

It was a stupid reason to get held back! Inner Sakura howled. Sakura could practically feel the steam coming off of her in waves. Because of those stupid... teacher things, we can't even match up to them right now.

Sakura frowned and picked up her phone, going into her gallery of pictures, scrolling way back. Photos imported from her old lap top even, and looked at the only picture of their full family she had.

Tosaka, her older brother by a minute, had long orangeish-pink hair that was short and choppy in the back; almost like her old best friend Sasuke's only much shorter. Bangs almost covered his quite dark green eyes, side bangs falling to the middle of his neck. He was pale, and from the picture you could tell he was tall for his age. He wore a black turtle neck shirt, and then black biker gloves and cuffed bracelets. His right ear was pierced, the ear ring being a cross. For pants, he wore black sweatpants and regular black tennis shoes.

To his left was Sakura's other sister, Mako. Her hair was almost the same shade of her brother's, only a little more orange. It was held in a sloppy bun, bangs falling in front of her brownish green eyes. Her skin had an olive tone, and she wore a white turtle neck and black jeans wth converse. She had no special features anyone would remember her by. She wasn't anything special in Sakura's eyes, just like Sakura wasn't any special in her sister's eyes. That was how it was. She just didn't understand how her parents even liked the witch.

The witch always took her damn spot light whenever she was around. It was 'Mako' this and 'Mako' that, and 'Oh Mako-chan is going to be the best doctor!' when that witch knew Sakura wanted to be one first!

That's right honey, let it out! Inner Sakura cheered. Inner Sakura very much agreed with outer. Mako was a little bitch and always was one. Even took one of her boyfriends- Sakura really loved him, too..

Kei...

Now even though Kei was an almost emotionless bastard, she still loved him, and she definitely saw the love in his eyes that he held for her.

Until he finally met her witch of a sister.

Sakura saw admiration in his eyes that she had never seen before. Okay, so Mako was a little beautiful. She was.. almost down right gorgeous. Sakura knew that if she wasn't dressed up and her sister was, then her sister would win a 'who looks the best' contest. Her sister won in almost everything anyway.

Now the real rivalry started between Tosaka and Mako, but when Sakura realized the two were being so aggressive towards each other, Sakura wanted in. She wanted to prove herself to her parents like her siblings did. The three of them wanted to be their parents favorite. The star child. The one that would leave an example for the others.

But Sakura, since she had been held back, she got teased by her older siblings. She's always been teased by them for that reason and they wouldn't stop. Now they're in college, but Sakura knew they'd come up with her parents to "see how she's doing."

Now when she says "see how she's doing," she literally means that they would come up here, check out her friends, see if they're 'worthy' of being their friends, take them away if they are, and leave a lasting impression that they are so much better than her. The only problem was...

Sakura didn't know when they were coming.

She honestly didn't know. But Sakura did know that her mother would call before they left.

Sakura shook her head, eyes sliding over the image of herself, off to the left of them, arms crossed and eyes tightened into a glare off into the distance. Tosaka and Mako had smirks covering over their faces, Mako's hands on her hips and only one of Tosaka's hands on his hip as well. Their parents stood beside the three, peace signs up with grins, unknowing of the sibling rivalry until they saw Sakura in the picture. Sakura had later refused taking another picture with them.

"Idiots.." Muttered Sakura. All she really wanted was their attention- no, their acceptance. But they were busy with Tosaka and Mako, and always comparing them to her.

"Tosaka and Mako don't act like this! Sakura, what has gotten into you?!"

"Who are these new girls you're hanging out with? Tosaka definitely doesn't have friends like that."

"Neither does MaKo. Who's example are you following?"

"My own!"

Yes, that was indeed the first day Sakura even stood up for herself. She was tired of getting scolded for no reason by her parents. Were they even thankful for her? That she was born?

Why couldn't she just learn things her way? Why couldn't she take learning slowly like everyone else? Not that she didn't love the knowledge that was given to her, but she wanted a normal family. One who didn't judge her because she didn't sip her tea with her pinky up, or one who didn't get on her because a few things were misplaced in her room. Sakura wanted a family that understood how she felt.

Sakura clicked home on her phone, not wanting to look at the photo anymore.

Wow, apparently she had totally spaced out. She was almost late to class! Quickly she gathered her things and ran out the door and down the steps of the building, having absolutely zero time to wait for the elevator. Quickly she ran out the building and into the school, and needless to say, she wished she would have stayed home.

Nothing had really even happened that day. Nothing, but.. on the middle of her forehead, she had to keep itching at her skin. There was a bump too, when she ghosted her fingers over it. She went to the nurse, but they didn't feel anything, or so they said. But it hurt, and it gave her a headache.

Ignoring the dull throbbing in her head, she picked her phone up from off her chest and dialed her friend, head resting on a couch pillow. A few rings later, her friend had finally picked up. "Forehead!" Ino yelped. Sakura held the phone as far away from her ear as she could, before returning it.

"Pig, try not to be so loud right now. I have a headache. Anyway, what's up?" Sakura asked, watching the door open up to reveal a tall blue haired woman. Sakura flashed a smile at the woman, to which the woman returned.

"Hello, Sakura." She whispered, before walking into her room with her things. Sakura returned her attention to Ino, her hog of a friend.

"So what's been going on, Sak'?" Asked the blonde. Sakura glanced at her filed nails, prettily cut into rounded edges.

"I'm bored, is all. Been having a throbbing feeling in the middle of my forehead, though. It's weird, it hurts." Replied the pinkette, her thumb rubbing on the rounded edges of her index finger's nail.

"It'll get better soon. Anyway, I have some shocking news to tell you." Sakura could tell immediately that the news was shocking because of the underlying, worried tone in her voice. Furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura paused her actions and stared at the wall.

"What is it?" Sakura muttered, concern laced in her voice. She heard Ino sigh from the other side of the phone line.

"I know it's.. a little overdue to tell you this, but.. not only does Sasuke have a new girlfriend, who is, let me tell you, a total s-l-u-t, but Kei told us that he'll be transferring to your school in a few months.." Sakura stopped, eyes widened. Tears started pricking at the edges of her eyes. "Sakura?"

Kei. Kei was coming to her school, and her old love had a new girlfriend. Okay, so Sakura never truly got over hers and Sasuke's break up. Inner Sakura had even managed to block the whole thing off from Sakura thinking about it at all. And Sakura liked it that way.

Clenching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, she stopped her thoughts. No more thinking about Sasuke. No more thinking about any of them. They aren't important now. Of course, they were still her friends but none of them are important at the moment. She couldn't think about them right now; nobody cares. She didn't care. In fact, she was kind of upset with Ino for even telling her about it.

"Ino, I don't care about them anymore." It stung to say that, since it was an outrageous lie, but it had to be said. She couldn't waste her thoughts on the past, she had to smile and move on.. even though she didn't do much smiling. At least, not around here. Not at this school.

"I just wanted to inform you.." Ino mumbled, and Sakura could feel her frown. Sakura knew Ino just wanted to keep her updated with her old life, but this is her new life now. She had to try and start over, even though she didn't know what she was doing that was so wrong, but it had to be done.

"I know, Ino-chan. I just don't want to be bothered with those types of things now.. Anything that involves Kei, his girlfriend, Sasuke and his girlfriend- or dating with them in general, I just don't wanna' know.. Okay?" Sakura smiled a tired one, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Nobody could really blame her either.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone, her brain filled with smoke-like thoughts that clogged her senses up and burned her eyes. Covering them with her hands, she let her hands soak up her tears as much as they could. Now that Ino couldn't hear her, she could at least cry some, and in peace, alone. The throbbing in the middle of her forehead didn't get any better, because whenever she cried, she'd get a nice, lovely headache.

"Great," came her sorrow-filled moan. Tears leaked down her milky, though quickly turning pink skin. She heard a knock at the door, but with her headache she didn't bother to answer. Unfortunately for her, the knocking got louder and louder, worsening her headache.

She got up and wiped her eyes to the best of her ability, and knowing that the redness in her eyes weren't going to go down in less than a minute, she ruffled her hair up and pretended she just woke up.

Walking to the door, she opened it, eyes closed as she 'yawned' and they quirked a brow as she looked up. It was none other than Pein, her student adviser, and also the vice principal of her school. She was a little embarrassed of him seeing her like this, but it was better than him seeing her crying. "Hello, Kyoto-sensei. How are you?" I asked, straightening my stance a little bit. He nodded, eyes closed for a second.

"Fine, thank you Haruno-san. May I come in?" He asked. The pinkette nodded and opened the door, moving out of the way so he could step in. He did so, and the girl led him over to the couch.

"Is there anything that you would like to eat or drink?" Sakura asked. He nodded, a leg lazily crossed over his other like men usually do, ankle on top of knee.

"I'm sure Konan has Green tea in there. That would be nice." Nodding once again, she walked into the kitchen and quickly made the Green tea, stirring it and then bringing it back to him on a mug of Konan's.

"Here," Muttered Sakura, before sitting down on the lavender recliner Konan had brought in from her home a few days back. She sat on the edge, legs tucked in, and hands clasped and on her lap. She waited for him to speak.

"The nurses have told me of your condition, and I am a little concerned." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Why did they tell him of her condition? It wasn't like she was that important. In fact, if anything she wasn't important to anyone at all. She was her. -Well, maybe besides Matsuri and her old friends. They were her friends, and she were theirs.

"..Yes, there's a bump in the middle of my forehead that only I can feel, and the throbbing hasn't quit since I first noticed it." She muttered. He nodded, stood up and walked over to her. He brushed his thumb over her forehead, and he could feel it. He knew what that was.

"I don't feel anything, but I'm sure you aren't lying. Just put some ice on it, if there's some swelling, then it'll go down. After that, lay a hot rag on your forehead. I'll tell Konan for you just in case you forget." And he didn't lie. After he'd left and seemingly two hours later, Konan came back with a worried expression worn on her tired face. It must have been a long day for her, and she probably just made her day even worse.

"How are you feeling?" Konan asked. Sakura smiled some, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, but look at yourself! You look tired. Go get some rest," Sakura offered. Konan smiled and set her things down, also taking off her shoes. She walked into the bathroom and wet a rag with hot water before she laid it on the pinkette's forehead.

"You need to take better care of yourself," Konan muttered, before standing. "Go ahead and get to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Speak for yourself, Konan-san. Good night." Sakura smiled and got up, rag held to her forehead as she walked into her bedroom. She changed into her PJ's and then plopped on her bed, rag still held to her head as she entered dream land.

So vualah!

Apparently I had submitted an unfinished chapter, which I had to fix to the best of my ability. Sorry for that. Also, sorry for not submitting a new chapter faster; I'd tried to, but I had some difficulty in doing so. I had to rewatch a video on how to submit a new chapter. -_-; Anywho, stick around because I have some great ideas for you guys!

Thanks!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Unfortunately, I don't have time to reply on here, but I can promise you guys replies soon! ;u;


	5. Chapter 5 - Filler

Her alarm clock blared music non-recognizable to her ears at the moment.

She cringed, slamming her fist over the button. Sweat covered her body, so she quickly kicked off her blankets and curled up, hands covering her ears. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, jaw clenching.

"Fuck.."

She mumbled. She was in severe pain! Her forehead burned and felt like it was literally going to explode!

Sakura let out a loud grown, uncurling herself and lying on her back. She curled her toes, hands loosely gripping her head.

_OW FUCK! MY HEAD! _She inwardly screamed, before an actual one ripped through her throat. She didn't even realize it was her, but then Konan busted through the door, clad in her slightly scanty PJ's.

"Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong?" She whisper-yelled. Quickly she scuttled to the writhing in pain pinkette, who clutched her head as if her life depended on it.

Sakura's face contorted into a look of absolute agony. Dear God, it felt like her skin was ripping apart! Like the cells were literally forcing each other apart! "Ko-naaaaahhn!" She cried, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and then streaming down her red cheeks. "It hurts so _fucking_ bad!"

Konan knew it was bad when Sakura cursed. She hardly cursed- at least, not around her. No, not ever. Quickly she grabbed her phone from her room and called Pein. She told him of Sakura's situation and he said he'd be over asap.

Sakura, meanwhile, was still writhing in pain. She was hot, and then suddenly she was so cold, it had to be -80 degrees in there _and oh my God! It has to be 90 degrees now!_

She cried in self pity, before another scream tore through her throat. Whatever was supposed to happen, happened! Her skin split apart, thick crimson ooze sliding down her face agonizingly slow. She calmed, head falling back on her petal pink, soft fluffy pillow.

Konan's eyes softened as she walked out of the room, grabbing a rag and wetting it with warm water. She walked back into Sakura's room and dabbed her face, cleaning off the blood that was previously there before it dried. She then gently dabbed at the poor girls forehead, also cleaning off the red liquid before she threw the rag into her hamper. She then went and opened up the door for Pein, who had knocked at the door a minute earlier.

Pein walked into Sakura's room, following Konan. What he saw did not astonish him in the least, seeing as he had even anticipated this moment.

He sat on the edge of the sleeping girls' bed, his hand lying on her face. He brushed his thumb over her feeling, feeling the hard bump where the skin should have been.

It had surfaced, finally.

Her forehead now had a small diamond exactly in the middle of it, however it was currently a teal color.

"It is beautiful.." Pein muttered, his thumb nail, very lightly, tapping at the hard diamond.

"She is very beautiful," Konan stated, swiping his hand from her face to feel it for herself.

"It is magnificent. I can feel the power vibrating under that little diamond. Such power does it hold.. She is.."

"The one. She is the one." Konan whispered the last part, also simply amazed. She felt the power pulsing underneath that diamond- or, perhaps inside of it.

"We need to contact a certain someone about this, nevermind the fact that the particular person doesn't necessarily like us at the moment."

Konan chuckled as she got off the bed, giving one last glance to the fatigued girl before she looked to Pein. "Come, let her sleep. She isn't going to school today.


End file.
